fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Ensues- Olympic Code Wreaks Havoc!
Let the Destruction Begin It was night, a full moon was out illuminating the night sky. Two men were outside in front of a very large gate, this gate was the single entry way to a mountain outpost of the Rune Knights division. The guard sighed as he took a sip of water from a canteen slung around his shoulder, a refreshing sip. "Nice night out huh." the other guard said gazing up at the night sky. His companion lowered his canteen. "Yea, but guarding is always a pain. Especially at this hour." The guards were equipped with large spears, though the weapons were on the ground. One of the guards starting humming to pass the time, the other took a seat on the ground. He squinted his eyes as he looked up towards the sky, seeing something approaching. "Hey do you see something?" he asked looking over to his companion. The other guard rubbed his eyes and looked up in shock. "Is that a...." A giant hawk was approaching them; at full speed. "Ring the Alarm! NOW!" he shouted turning to his comrade who had already ran over to the small guard house diagonal from him. Panting and in shock the other guard hit a button. The alarm erupted, thus waking up the entire base in near panic. The guard still outside the guard house took a fighting stance with his spear. Two figures leaped from the hawk, landing gracefully on the ground only but a few meters from the frenzied guardsmen duo. Both were revealed to be young attractive woman. One had blue hair and sported a greek like outfit, she had an apathetic expression on her face as she analyzed her surroundings. Her partner was a woman with brown hair and a battle focused outfit, she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "Athena is this the place. This dinky place?" the brownhaired woman said with her hands on her hips. Athena nodded in agreement, yet staying silent, as she stepped forward towards the two guards. Both of thee men could sense these were no mere woman, no mere mage. Something was incredibly dangerous about them. Cautiously one of the guards mustered up some courage to simply ask one question. "Who are...you?!" he asked nervously. Smiling the brownhaired woman pointed at the guard. "Sad, that's all you have. Well I go by Artemis, this is Athena next to me." she said with a slight grin on her face. Athena began walking towards the gate and the guards before it. She, with a stern expression, looked over her shoulder to her partner. "You know why we are here." Artemis grew silent. The guards were nervous as many things flashed through their head. Athena continued slowly walking towards them, with a calm expression on her face. One of the guards dashed towards Athena, charging at her with his spear which had starrted to glow(due to magic infusing with it). Athena narrowed her eyes at her approaching opponent. She raised her hand as a magic circle appearead. Then in an instant there was a large explosion. The large gate that guarded the outpost was thrust from it's hinges in the air. Dozens of Rune Knights appeared on the scene to find a scene of devastation. The front gate and fortified walls had suffered great damage. A man with a long cape, to signfy his rank, began ordering people around. "We need to find the culprits!" he barked. The soldiers scurried around looking for evidence. "Where are the two who were given the duty to guard the gate tonight?!" he asked a random rune knight near him. The young rune knight looked down. "Dead sir....." he replied. The superior officer clenched his teeth at the thought of his dead comrades. "Keep searching! Also one of you go alert the Council. Hurry!" he commanded angrily. Athena and Artemis easliy slipped through the frontal security for the outpost. They had other things to do besides slaughtering Rune Knights. They were both walking slowly though the outdoor walk ways of the base. "Fools...They leave their base so poorly secured to catch two intruders." Athena said under her breath. They turned a corner on their way to the central structure. "That's it right?" Artemis asked tapping Athena on the shoulder. Athena began walking towards the entrance. Artemis shrugged and followed. They entered a large room with lacrima based databases running. "So we are after info then? Simple enough." Artemis said as she took a seat. Athena used her magic to log into and hack the database. Artemis looked through some paper files. Athena got up and went over to a shelf near the back of the room and picked up a book that was specially binded with magic. She grinned, turned back to her comrade. "I got it. We are done here." she said calmy. "Found what? That was quick huh. Now for our escape right." Artemis replied as she walked towards the exit. They went through the broken down doors to find a surprise. Dozens and dozens of Rune Knights were standing before them and ready for battle. Artemis tried to mentally count but got irritated by the sheer task. "Quite a bit of enemies Za--" Artemis was cut off by an angry Athena. "DO NOT call me by my true name. Never." she exclaimed, Artemis stopped herself. "You! You did that to our gate and comrades. Surrender peacefully or feel the wrath of the army of the Magic Council, the Rune Knights!" shouted the same caped superior officer from before. Athena uttered no response. "How annoying, seems we must eliminate them." Artemis turned to Athena, "Theres no other way really..." Artemis replied as she took a fighting stance. The officer stepped forward with a both angry and irritated expression. He suddenly noticed what was in Athena's hands and gasped in shock. "Do you understand your treachery! This is unforgivable!" he shouted as he signaled his men to attack. Athena looked at the approaching enemies with a cool expression."Aegis,' Limelight'...." she whispered as a large golden shield and ornate staff type weapon appeared in his hands. She sighed as she charged the enemy at full speed. She easily smashed through them, blocking with ease. With a counter she smashed opponents left and right. Little did the dozens of knights know, that their enemy was much greater then them. Screams rang out in the night as the rune knight fighters were decimated. ---- The Next Day, at Era.... Guran Doma lowered his head at the news. "Unforgivable, this Olympic Code needs to be stopped!" he exclaimed. A few other council members were in their seats conversing about the matter, it was an emergency meeting. "Well the great guilds are making countermeasrues to fight them if they should encounter them. I hear Fairy Tail had met in combat with them." said one of the councilwoman. Org had his elbows on the table with his hands folded under his chin. He looked around as he pondered on the situation."They really are a serious issue, they have gathered some powerful criminals it seems. Intelligence says that they all go by specific codenames." one of the members said. Org looked over to Doma. "Oh sir, Richard also got some useful info on them." he continued to speak, as the room was silent. "There are 12 in total, 12 extremely deadly mages. They all go by codenames and work in pairs. It seems they also have a strong information network. No one knows their goal as of yet, but it cannot be good. Richard said he has encountered 3 so far." Doma exhales in attempt to release some tension, unsuccessful though, he folded his arms. "They need to be eliminated. Hopefully only the strong guilds encounter them though. How did Fairy Tail fair?" he asked. One the council woman raised her hand and began to speak. "It was Titania Erza along with that Salamander kid and two others. It seems they were easily defeated." Doma shook his head. " Shame that is, but we know now that they are very powerful." he said in a somber tone. "But theres some good news." Org said quickly. His fellow members turned their attention back to Org. "Seems some people are in the hunt for Olympic Code and are making progress, one of the reasons Richard relayed us this info." he cleared his throat. "Richard is working with both Golden Lion Sanjo and Lana Kaen to hunt down info and potentially take out some of them. It's reassuring that the Golden Lion is in the fight." he said with a slight smile on his face. Doma was caught by surprise. "That is reassuring, he is not a Wizard Saint for nothing." Doma replied. He got up and stretch for a moment and took his staff in hand. "The Military needs to take action then." he said. There was a knock at the door, it opened promptly as a female messenger walked briskly into the room. She walked over Doma. "Doma-sama, this is a holgram letter from Raimo-sama." she handed him the envelope decorated with a special seal. She quickly bowed to the council members and left the room silently. Doma twirled his finger around the seal, in antcipation of what update would come from it. A small Hologram of Raimo appeared with a smile on its' face. "A pre-recorded message huh." Doma thought. The Hologram began to speak,"Doma, I think you are aware of past incidents now. Olympic Code is a serious threat without question; they must be hunted down. The Military is ready to counter them. It's been brought to our attention that their fighters are monsters in their own right. As such, the Commanders, if the situation gets too bad, will step in." The Chairman was shocked at this develoment, there was murmuring in the background on hearing this. "The Commanders?" one of them said. "Such power would be a safeguard, would it not" said another member."Any of those 4 fighting would mean victory for us. With the big guilds ready to counter and capture any member and now this, Olympic Code will be no more." Org turned to a councilwoman next to him. "Yes, but they still lurk in the shadows. It's hard to defeat an enemy one cannot find." he said. Then the man across from Org began to speak, he had not spoken the entire time. "In time.....I'm sure more will be found out on them. They won't wreak havoc for long." ---- "Die!" shouted a man running towards a blonde haired man from behind. He swung his axe but his target easily dodged and roundhouse kicked him into a tree. It was Sanjo and company, apparenly they had been attacked by some dumb mountain bandits. But they were in route to something of great importance, a once and a life time chance at extremely secret info on Olympic Code. Somehow Richard got a tip on a source, one they could not pass up. The bandits came at Sanjo one after another, there were more than a dozen of them. Apparently both Lana and Richard decided to sit this one out. Sanjo blocked on his side as he dodged and countered attacks from all around, all with relative ease. Another large man with a pipe charged Sanjo, who in return sidestepped and puched in the gut. The large man fell to his knees and promptly to the ground. Sanjo dusted off his hands. "That's all of them!" he said with a smile on his face. Richard walked over to Sanjo. "Did you enjoy that one? Looked like it to me..." he said pointing at the downed bandits. Sanjo scratched his head, "Naw, fighting weaklings is no fun. Too unfair." he said smiling. Richard smirked and shook his head. "Same as always". Sanjo looked over to Lana, "Did you enjoy the show?". Lana yawned as she looking elsewhere, she looked over to Sanjo. "Oh it's over?" she said. Sanjo sighed, "Let's get going then. They trudged up the mountain paths. Sanjo was ahead of the other two, hands in his pockets as always. "We should be near this person soon." Richard remarked. Lana rolled her eyes. "Hopefully this is not a waste of our time." Suddenly Sanjo's senses went off as a boulder flew at them. He clenched his teeth as a tiny sphere of light appeared at his finger tip. He quickly pointed it at the rock and blasted it, destroying it and averting any fragments from hitting them. "Oi! What's this about." Sanjo exclaimed as he requiped a sword, specifically a saber, in his hand. Suddenly giant vines lauched themselves at them. "Plant magic?" Sanjo thought as he lquickly eaped into the air at slashed the plants. He landed on his feet and began looking around him. "Show yourself!" he shouted. Then from the shadows appeared a woman, clad in a dark dress with a clear veil hat type covering on her head. "A woman?" Richard said. She walked forward. "Forgive me, I thought you were someone else." she said calmly. "We aren't trying to hurt anyone." Sanjo replied . "Am I the only one amazed at how she is dressed on this mountain?" Lana thought. "Wait a minute, Sanjo I think she is the one." Richard said. Sanjo quickly turned to Richard, "Are you sure.". Sanjo turned his attention back to her. "Ms, we are in the hunt to beat Olympic Code. Can you please tell us what you know?" he asked. She was silent for a moment. "I knew this day would come, alright to pay for my sins at the very least I will help you." She looked around. "We can't talk much here we need to go to my home. Follow me." she said. Sanjo, Lana, Richard began to follow this mysterious woman. "I tell you now, what I will say is true. My name is Marisa but I once went by the name Demeter." Formerly Known as Demeter Sanjo, Richard, Lana followed this myserious woman into a hidden home. Inside was tidy, spacious, and elegant in design. Sanjo sighed as he took a seat by one of the tinted windows on the far side of the room. Richard and Lana also took seats across from where Sanjo was seated. Marisa, former codename Demeter, walked in with some tea and set them on a coffee table. She gestured at Sanjo, who politely waved no to the tea. "I will have some" Lana said getting up. Marisa smiled and poured a hot cup of tea and handed it Lana. "Hope you like it." she said. Lana sat down and took a sip, "Wow this is good." A smiled crossed Marisa's face once more. "So enough with tea, how about we get down to why we are here." Sanjo said, causing it to get somewhat tense. Marisa looked around, at the faces of he visitors. "I am not surprised it came to this. Olympic Code is just soo dangerous, luckily I left." Richard was a little confused and leaned his chair. "Left? How did that work out exactly?" Answering the golden question, "I defected, the leader, Zeus, didn't do anything. Later I find out it's because a young talent he had watched over was ready to replace me." she replied. Lana interjected, "So who was it that replaced you? Marisa-san." Marisa clapsed her hands on her lap. "Hades, he replaced me. But you must know that Olympic Code is in action; likely ready to make their big move." Marisa said in a somber tone. "That's why we have to counter them. Not just us, but Fairy Tail, the Military are making an effort to end them." Sanjo said as he slouched in his seat. "So what can you tell us?" Richard asked looking straight at Marisa. Marisa got up and walked into a room across the adjacent hall. In moments she came back with a sheet of paper. "I can tell...from just seeing you. That you are trustworthy people. I will help you. This is the location of the base and the primary route of how each pair moves." All three were in shock. "Just like that? Seems a bit easy to know all these things." Lana said sternly. Lana crossed her arms across her chest. "Knowing doesn't matter. It all depends if you all can defeat them. Since you mention the military, means a Commander or two may step in. That is reassuring. But can you handle the best of Olympic Code?". Sanjo kissed his teeth. "Troublesome, but exciting at the same time." Marisa nodded, "No surprise Golden Lion-kun is not intimidated." she said with a chuckle. The room grew deathly quiet, as everyone pondered ont he issue at hand. Could hear a pin drop. Sanjo turned his attention to Marisa, his eyes narrowed at her. "What is their goal?" he inquired. The very same question was on everyone's mind, all that made countermeasures againt the group, still had no idea of their goal. The woman shook her head, "There isn't one, that's a main reason I left." "WHAT?!" Lana shouted. She stood to her feet, seemingly angry, "All these actions and they have no real goal?" Richard remained silent for the moment. Sanjo exhaled as he sat up in his seat. "Those bastards.... Marisa I thank you for this info though. Now to spread the word." Richard turned to his comrade. "So we are going back to your pop's place?" Sanjo nodded in disagreement as he stood up. "Naw, we're off to Fairy Tail. I need to tell old man Makarov about this first. Let's head over there." Marisa stood up, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come again. Also don't die, especially beware of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." she said. Sanjo peered over his shoulder to her. " I don't intend to lose...." An Action Plan Emerges! It was a windy day, and the atmosphere at Fairy Tail was the same as always. Quite a few people were out on missions, the demand in jobs had apparently increased in spite of the threat Olympic Code posed. Makarov was on his usual spot on the bar counter, he was talking a bit with both Macao and Wakaba, senior members of the guild. Gray and Juvia were talking over a plate of appetizers across the beer hall. Lucy was eying the mission board, and for quite some time now. She wanted to get some individual experience for once. Natsu, Gray, Erza had all done numerous missions by themselves. Lucy felt a little lacking since she could not say the same. She sighed at the sight of all the jobs she doubted she could finish alone. "No luck yet Lucy?" said a female voice. Lucy turned around , "Oh Mira, no not yet. So many jobs, yet I don't know exactly what to go with." She scratched her head. "Any suggestions to a rookie?" Mira smiled, "Just do something that works for you. Nothing challenging, just something you can get through easy. How's that." Mira said setting down a tray of glasses. Lucy put both hands on her head in annoyance. "Yea that would would work, but even then I am so indecisive." "Stop whining and get some experience then Lucy." said a female who had just patted Lucy hard on the shoulders. Lucy rubbed her pained shoulders. "Don't tease me Cana. I'm a little worried at the moment." Cana sighed as she took another sip of her beer and finished it. "Just take the easiest fit and go with it. Loke can always give you pointers anyway." Cana took a seat on a bar stool. "That's true, maybe I should just go with it and wing it from there!" she said with a reassuring smile on her face. Cana smiled, "Just don't screw up..." Lucy's smile of new found confidence quickly turned to a frown. Mira looked over to Makarov. "Master, any news on 'them' " she asked walking over to him. The old master shook his head, "Not yet at least." Alzack and Bisca walked in promptly and quickly over to Makarov. "Master there are visitors here to see you." Makarov raised an eyebrow, a little surprised at the news. "Who is it?". "That's not nice old man, can't you sense me." said a voice. Sanjo, Richard, and Lana walked into the beer hall. Unlike Sanjo's appearance a few weeks ago, the guild did not pay that much mind to it. Sanjo and his companions walked over to Makarov. "So this is Fairy Tail huh, nice place." Richard thought staying silent. Macao smiled and waved at the Wizard Saint. "Yo! Sanjo, what's up." Sanjo smirked, "Nothing much at all." Wakaba looked at Sanjo then at Lana. "Wow she's a hottie aint she." he thought as he lightly blushed. "Aw Sanjo-kun, what brings you here." Makarov inquired taking a quick look at Lana and Richard. "Oh well this is Richard Aria, he works with the council but he isn't a douche like most. Also this is Lana Kaen, independant mage. Both a friends of mine." he said. "Well any friend of yours is ours as well." Mirajane said interjected as she set a few glasses of water on the bar counter. "The Demon, she really did change." Lana thought as she took a sip of the cold water. Sanjo took a seat on the stool diagonal from Makarov. "I got top notch info on them, Olympic Code. As Sanjo was speaking with Makarov. Lana walked over to take a seat at the tables. Lucy went over to here. "Hi, I'm Lucy.You can say I'm a rookie mage, but I do know some stuff. " she said nervously putting her hand out. Lana smiled and shook her hand. "Lana Kaen, no need to tell me that stuff. Glad to meet you.". Lucy's eyes glittered. "Wow she is gorgeous, a mature beauty. Makes me look like chop liver." Lucy's already bruised confidence dropped a little more. "Olympic Code? That group of criminals?" Lucy exclaimed. Lana nodded, "Yes we know the base's location. Now it's time to take the fight to them I suppose." Lana took another sip of water. "They really got us. Even Erza was defeated." Lucy sighed with a sad look on her face. "Well it's time for payback right?" Richard said takking a seat. Wakaba also sat across from him. "I'm Richard, from the council. But no I don't hate you guys, we're not all the same." he said folding his arms. Lucy was happy to hear that. They continued to talk some more. Gray and Juvia would decide to join in this group of fun. "So you're an ice mage. Hey so is Lana." Richard said grinning at Lana. "Interesting. But I do want to get those Olympic whatevers back!" Gray said pounding his fist into his palm. "But we have to be wise." said a female voice. All the guild members turned in shock. "You were here Erza-san." Juvia said. She nodded in agreement, and went over to Richard and Lana. 'No need to say your name, we know of you already, Erza Scarlet." Richard said. Erza pulled up a seat next to Lana. "Nice to meet you." both shook hands. "Like wise" Lana replied. Both seem to hit it off together, as they quickly began a creative conversation. Wakaba looked over at Sanjo and back to the group before. "This is nostalgic a little." Lucy's head popped up. "How so?" "Well you guys would not knew. Even Erza and Mira aren't familiar with this time period much." Everyone quieted down to listen. Sanjo, Makarov, Macao, and Mira still speaking on other matters near the bar. "Sanjo and Laxus used to be rivals, funny times in the early stages. He and that man would sometimes come vist from their guild to Fairy Tail. Sanjo and Laxus would go at it, talking about being the best mages. It was always funny, both were incredibly talented you know.". "Laxus isn't here anymore is he?" Lana said almost breaking the mood. "Sadly no. But I do remember him and Sanjo would make headlines as a resut of their duels." Erza interrupted. Wakaba chuckled a bit. "Yep, good times. Laxus did as much crazy stuff as you all did. Laxus was always mad that he didn't get S-Class status before Sanjo. Though the guy became S-Class at 15." Natsu butting in instantly."What? When did the Golden Lion get his?" "14 I think, crazy really right. Anyway Sanjo has always been a good friend of this guild." Wakaba said as he tapped his pipe a bit. Erza, as always, kept in the irritation Sanjo brought to her. "Wow! Always interesting to know what I missed." Lucy exclaimed. Richard smirked thinking on the nice atmosphere this guild raditated. Sanjo and Makarov walked up from behind. "And so it decided!" Makarov exclaimed. "I will give them the breakdown Makarov-dono" Richard said getting up. He cleared his throat for a moment. "As we know the base's location we can attack it. From a reliable source we know they are all concentrated in the surroundig areas of that base." he continued "So in two days, we make our move. We, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy surround the area and take on whomever we encounter. The military will making their move as well, that's enough help. Theres 12 of them. But what matters are those who are serious dangers. It's gonna be a battle of will, we have to want it more than them. It's dangerous but must be done. What do you think Erza-san?" Richard asked as he finished explaining the plan. "It's fine, dangerous but fine. We have to go all out the minute we meet a member though. It's time for this all to end." she said. Natsu bolted up with excitement in his voice. "I am gonna get that silver-haired bastard back for good." Lana set her cup down. " I agree this can work out." she said. Erza smiled and nodded in agreement but then glared at Sanjo. Lana giggled a little, it was not often she was amused. "So this is the action plan then right." Gray said, effectively breaking the silence. "Yep, we cannot falter from here." Erza stood up, "Then in two days, we make our move." From here they all continued to converse some more and enjoyt a few drinks. "I should get back to the council then, tell this stuff." Richard said. Lana interuppted, "I will go with you. I need to speak someone there anyway. Two days we meet again. Ready yourselves for conflict boys." Sanjo looked up at the sky. They had left the guild abotu 20 minutes earlier. "Two days...." he whispered. "We cannot lose...." Taking the Initiative "You've got to be kidding me!" howled a male voice. It was from an large office located in the upper levels of the Fiore Royal Military HQ. An assistant shuffled through papers nervously upon giving the now angered man the news. She fixed her glasses, still nervous and stammering a bit. "Um....Oros-dono...um. Well that's what happened. Of course since you were on all those diplomatic missions, you were no contacted." A vein throbbed on Oros' head. Oros was the final commander, he had been away on several diplomatic missions. "Unbelievable, this can't be tolerated. Why do those other 3 even have the rank of commander. Goodness!" he shouted in frustration upon being briefed on all the havoc wreaked by Olympic Code. Xena was outside his office leaning against the wall listenning to it all. She has had an amused smirk on her face, Oros' anger was almost as funny as the Supreme Commander's. "So do you need anything else?" the assistant asked, still nerovus. "No thank you, go back to your other tasks." The woman quickly scurried out the room. Oros sighed and looked at the paperwork detailing recent events. "Hahaha" an obnoxious laugh cut through the stint of silence, Oros was well aware who was the source. He did not bother to look at the door to see who had entered. "Mad?" Xena asked with the same annoying smirk. Oros began tapping his finger tips on the desk, thinking on her question. "I...well... It's amazing that you three did not do much during all of this. It really is. Time for this group to be dealt with." Xena clapped her hand. "We're in luck, we just got the location of their base. Theres gonna be an attack on Olympic Code. I assume you will show up at that." Oros regained his composure, "Interesting..." "Why are you here by the way? Anyone could have told me that news." The senior commander had no interest in the young Xena's antics. She shrugged, "This is gonna take commander level intervention. You know who else will be there?" she remarked folding her arms and leaning against the wall once more. "Who?" "The Golden Lion, Sanjo...." there was short silence. "Raimo's kid? Sanjo is truly strong, got the title of Wizard Saint at such a young age. That's interesting." he replied. She walked over to a chair and took a seat. "Actually he and some companions have been hunting down info on Olympic Code and have got some results. Though it all comes down to this battle in two days." "I'm going then." Xena was a bit puzzled, "To the battle?". Oros nodded in agreement. He cracked his knuckles for a moment, relief that brought. "Yes. Going to put some punks in their place." Xena smiled, "If you're going, that sounds exciting." Oros kissed his teeth at the comment. "This isn't something fun Xena, it's still a battle. Olympic Code has taken many lives. It's their time to get it now." "Thought you would say that.. Anyway I'm off." Xena got up and proceeded to leave the room. Silent, Oros pondered on the coming battle ahead and what it had in store. He got up and walked out onto the balcony of his office. He overlooked the vast grounds of Headquarters. "We cannot let justice lose." he thought bothered by all that was happening. One Down! Sanjo Takes Out Hephaestus! Sanjo was standing on a rocky mountain side, not too far from where they had been duped by Gato. He had went to check out the place, only to find that the old rat was dead. He had a good idea of who had done it. The wind blew through Sanjo hair, he was at peace. Though not too long he would enter into combat, bloody combat. Somewhat exciting and troublesome for Sanjo. He stretched his arms out a little, taking in the scenery before him. Both Lana and Richard had went to prepare for the coming battle ahead in their own respective ways. Lana had taken a trip to the council, but also to see a certain person. Richard had actually went to the Council to do some moore briefing on the situation ahead. The battle was set, all there was is to wait for the curtain to rise. "Just another day, this won't be easy." Sanjo sighed as he stepped forward a bit, he breathed in the fresh air. There was no turning back, he knew this was the time to end it with Olympic Code. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, approaching him. He turned around in an instant to meet whoever it was.A man with a dark jacket and brown hair walked slowly towards him, and calmly stopped. Sanjo's eyes narrowed at the man, analyzing the situation."And you are?" The man smirked and shrugged in an effort to irritate Sanjo. "I guess one can call Hephaestus." Sanjo edged his foot and took a serious tone. "Olympic Code aren't you?" he remarked. "That's right, you never saw me. *chuckle* Shame what happened to that hottie that was with you. She was powerful, but magic drugs are inecapable. Right?" There was silence for a moment. "You did that to Lana? It was you?" Sanjo asked. Hephaestus quickly slung his huge blade over his shoulder. One hand on the hilt, and the other in his left pocket. Still grinnnig, Hephaestus had no problem messing with others. "It would seem so blondie..." Sanjo thought back to how he had not been there, that he was too late to aide her. Lana had always been a friend, yet when in need, he wasn't there. Hephaestus suddenly felt a huge magical presence, taken a back somewhat but still keeping his cool. "What the..." thought. Sanjo was glowing a yellowish color, his eyes had began to glow as well. A aura began coming from Sanjo, a electric discharges could be both seen and heard. This was, this occurence, this rare happening, was Sanjo almost never-present rage. Hephaestus jumped back a few feet, and readied himself for battle. Sanjo stared at Hephaestus, giving a glare of hate and rage combined. This was an angry Sanjo, not something anyone would want. "This won't be too easy". Sanjo requiped his special saber, and charged at Hephaestus at full speed. They clashed, casuing a small shockwave. Their blades were locked, Hephaestus was surprised at Sanjo's sword skill. Their blades still locked, Hephaestus kept grinning though more faintly. "You will never touch her again!" They pulled away suddenly. Hephaestus charged in for a cleen swipe, but Sanjo dodged. They continued crossing blades, blow for blow. The sounds of metal clanging was loud and clear. Sanjo blocked his enemy's blade and kicked him in the stomach, sending him through a tree. He dashed towards him, but to be met by a beam of magic which he dodges. Hephastus got up and made his back to Sanjo. Now with some bruises, but no blood. "You really are good!" he shouted dashing at Sanjo. Sanjo sidestepped to dodge Hephestus slash and then countered cutting his arm. Sanjo's sword disappeared suddenly. He jumped up into the air, with his arm crossed across his chest slightly. Orbs of flashing light magic appeared in his palms. "Yasakani Sacred Jewel!" Sanjo shouted as launched a vast torrent of light beams at his opponent. Hephaestus' eyes widedened at he attack and made all effort to dodge. Hephaestus was hit, and repeatedly. Sanjo landed on the ground skillfully as a ball of light magic activated at his finger tip. It the ball got bigger and bigger; then Sanjo launched it. Hephaestus pulled his sword in a blocking posture, to block the attack- but it was futile. There was a sudden large explosion. People in the near by town to see it. Back at the battle site, ash and rubble fell from the sky. Sanjo was floating in the sky via flight magic, looking downwards and scanning for his enemy. Hephaestus emerged from the billow of smoke, all bloody. His face was in shock and rage. This young man, Sanjo, power was astounding. He had seen through most of Hephaestus' attacks. The Olympic Code member launched into air, enraged at Sanjo. He swung his sword, but Sanjo dodged with ease. Sanjo sent a kick to Hephaestus' side, sending the man flying. Sanjo's leg was glowing. "What the hell?!" Hephaestus exclaimed as he coughed up blood. "This is light magic. Well better said, I enchanted my leg with light magic to expand my destructive power." Sanjo replied landing on the gorund before Hephaestus. Sanjo's rage had gone away, he had regained his composure. "What a monster?" Hephaestus thought, stricken with fear. He had realized why the "Golden Lion" was so respected and why the young man had the title of Wizard Saint. Then Sanjo behind him with a chain of physical blows, sending Hephaestus flying with his finishing kick to right side of the face. "Time to end this!" Sanjo's fist gathered lightining magic around it. His fist was seemingly engulfed in lightning now. "Don't screw with me kid!!!" he yelled as he charged at Sanjo. "Lightning Fist" Sanjo whispered as he dodged Hephaestus' sword and planted his fist through the man's chest. He pulled away instantly, as the energy disapated. Sanjo had but a few scuffs on him. Hephaestus had fallen to Sanjo though. He groveled on the ground, as his life faded away. "What is it you guy want." Sanjo asked stepping in front of his enemy's crippled and dying body. "What's your goal?!" he shouted. The man smirked as he life was about give out. "Chaos.....sweet chaos". Hephaestus eyes went blank, his body was now nothing, but a corpse. The wind blew strongly, once again through Sanjo's hair. He caught his breath, "What the hell is going on" he thought. ---- "Sir?" said a male voice. It was a dark room, it was the large hall where the members of Olympic Code met. Most of the members were present. Seems the leader had been speaking on some important matters. "What is it?" asked a man with blonde flowing hair. "Zeus-sama, Hephaestus is dead." said a male voice. The room was silent for a moment, though none of the members seemed saddened at the news. Zeus turned to his right, "Dionysus?" he asked. The young man shrugged, "The fool got himself killed, left without telling me." Then a woman cleared her throat, "Who did it?". "It was the Golden Lion, he killed him." Zeus sighed, "Well that's one loss. But I have an uneasy feeling." "Hera, makes sure to keep an eye on the surrounding area." A woman nodded, silently, in agreement. "Everyone be wary. As said before, tommorrow you all move out." Everyone exited the room calmly. Zeus sat down, "Chaos, that is all I desire." Zeus and his subordinates have little idea that tommorrow will be a hellish battle, a bloody one indeed. Continued in: Day of Reckoning: Consecutive Battles that Decide Fate Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage